


When the Lights Go Out

by Lady_Nuwanda



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: CharacterXReader Smut, F/M, Mentions of graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nuwanda/pseuds/Lady_Nuwanda
Summary: First night in Camp Redwood, Reader is scared of all the stories the new Counsellors have been sharing. Xavier, being a good friend, tries to ease her mind.





	When the Lights Go Out

Oh, great. It started to rain. Not just raining, though, it was pouring. I had left the “Boy’s Cabin” only for a few moments, to be alone with my thoughts for a second in the “Girl’s Cabin”, and now I couldn’t go back there even if I wanted. I didn’t really. Everyone was happily drinking and smoking together on our only night of freedom, before the campers arrived, and I was not sharing the party-mood.

I was scared out of my skin by the sound of the cabin door beingsuddenly opened, but it was only Xavier, holding his jacket above his head, probably to protect his hair from the storm. “Hey! There you are! What are you doing here all alone?”, he closed the door behind him, already taking off his soaking wet sneakers and leaving them by the door. “I was just... thinking. I wasn’t feeling so well, and I didn’t want to be the bummer in everyone else’s party...”, I offered him a weak smile that must have turned out really terrible, because his worried expression only intensified.

“What’s wrong? Was it...”, he sat by my side on the bed I was occupying, shaking his jacket and sending droplets of water everywhere, “... sorry about that. Was it that Mr. Jingles story Margaret told?”

“No... not really. I’m not scared of Mr. Jingles...”, I discreetly tried to wipe the droplets of water that had fallen on my face away.

“You’re not??”, his blue eyes actually widened in surprise.

“No... I mean, it is horrible! But she said he’s in jail... Mr. Jingles is not an imminent threat.”

“Makes sense... then what’s troubling you? You can tell me...”, he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, encouraging me.

“It’s what Brooke said... about the Nightstalker. How he said he was going to find her. I feel like... bringing her along was like painting a target on everybody’s backs...”, I tried to suppress the shiver that ran over me, but I couldn’t.

“Whoa... what are you saying? That we should have left the girl alone in the city after what she’s been through? That’s cold, man...”, and that coming from him, who all but refused to bring the guy he had hit with his van to the camp.

“Oh, my God! You’re right!”, I covered my face in my hands in shame, “what a selfish thing to say! I’m sorry!”

“No, no... come on...”, he gently put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, “... I know you didn’t mean it that way! Don’t worry...”

“Poor Brooke! I can only imagine how scared she must be... it’s a good thing we can help her at all, I guess...”

“Now you sound more like yourself...”, he chuckled and gave a light kiss to the top of my head, “... I was starting to think that the ghost of one of the murdered campers was possessing the body of my friend.”

I moved away from his embrace, but didn’t even have time say anything about his horrible comment when everything went dark, all of a sudden. “Shit! Power outage... probably because of the storm.”, I could hear his voice somewhere near me, but couldn’t see anything. “Xavier?”, I moved my hands in the dark trying to find him, “Whatever you do, don’t leave me alone, dude! I’m serious...”

I gasped when a hand took a firm hold of mine and I heard his voice, not much louder than a whisper “I’m not going anywhere.”, he pulled me to him again, and before I could understand what was happening his lips had found mine in the dark. The touch of his soft full lips was all the blissful oblivion my worried mind craved in that moment. In the darkness of the cabin, only his lips and hands were real. His demanding hands were finding their way under my top as I caressed the impossibly soft skin of his shoulders with my fingertips, and his delicate tongue was parting my lips. When he pulled me to his lap, something else felt very real also.

I was already grinding against his hardness when he began to undress me. It felt unnecessary, the gorgeous body of my aerobics instructor being exposed when I couldn’t see it. I was so desperate to have all of him, that if I were to have it my way, I’d just pull my panties to the side under my skirt, unzip his pants and go to town. “Are you sure, Xavier? Someone could come in...”, I began, but lost my train of thought when his lips covered the soft skin of my neck. “Babe, no self-respecting creature wants to fuck dressed... only priests and turtles”, I was still processing this weird remark, and he already had his own top off, “... besides, it’s pitch-black in here! If someone comes in, we just have to be _very quiet_.”, he whispered the last two words and his tongue was on mine again.

Once he moved his naked body between my legs, all trace of Xavier’s calm gentleness of gone. He pushed himself inside me fast and hard, not that it was at all unpleasant. I had barely had time to adjust to his size when he pulled out and pushed back in, even harder. That’s exactly what I wanted. I wanted him to make me forget everything. I wanted to forget all about life in LA, this boring Counsellor job, Mr. Jingles, the Nightstalker... if he could make me forget my own name, I’d have appreciated too. 

The only thing I could see was the pale glint of his earring, moving in the dark with every thrust, punctuated by his animalistic grunts and the obscene slapping sound of skin on skin. I was probably not making the most elegant sounds myself, but this felt less important the more I writhed in pleasure under the weight of his body, digging my fingernails on the smooth skin of his back as I rode my orgasm, clenching myself around him, milking him for his. He came undone in a final brutal thrust, a beastly groan escaping his lips and echoing throughout the cabin.

His sweaty body collapsed on top of mine, and I felt him twitching inside me, riding the last waves of his climax. “Aren’t you glad I came looking for you?”, he asked biting gently on my earlobe. “Yes”, I panted, “I forgot to thank you for getting me this job, actually!”. I felt his chuckle against my lips, more than heard it “Babe, this is gonna be the best Summer ever, you’ll see”, he kissed me slow and deep and I didn’t even have to think of anything else to say.

**********

Xavier was absently twirling the knife between his fingers, watching the rainfall outside the cabin. Now that the lights were back on, he could see properly the sleeping form of the naked girl beside him. For someone who didn’t even want to undress before, she seemed pretty comfortable in her uncovered sleep. Of course she was. Why wouldn’t she? She slept so peacefully because she trusted him completely. She was absolutely sure nothing bad could happen, as long as she had her reliable Xavier by her side.

Those, Xavier reminded himself, were the sweetest.

He ghosted the tip of the knife over the delicate skin of her neck. All it took was one quick slash and a very satisfying crimson would come gushing out, probably soaking the bed and himself, and taking her life with it. But then she would die in her sleep, and would probably not even understand what happened. And where is the fun in that? He enjoyed the fear in their eyes. The shocked realisation when it downed on them that this was actually happening. And that it was he who was doing it.

He moved the blade slowly to her breasts, imagining the cold blade penetrating her tender flesh almost made him hard again. He thought about waking her up by stimulating her with the handle of the knife between her legs, but he scoffed at his own idea. That was so vulgar, so tasteless. He could do better than that. And besides, he thought while trying to balance the knife on his long forefinger, it was only the first night. He had plenty of time to do everything the way it would bring him the most pleasure. None of his friends had hesitated to accept his job offer. After all, they had no reason to suspect good old Xavier. They followed him like lambs walking into the slaughterhouse.

Putting the knife away again, he laid back on the pillow with a contented sigh. She moved in her sleep, putting her head on his chest and an arm over his stomach. Such a sweet and innocent little lamb, so trusting, in the arms of the wolf. He put one arm around her and kissed the top of her oblivious little head. With his other hand on the back of his own head, while staring at the ceiling of the cabin, he couldn’t help smirking a little to himself. This was indeed going to be the best Summer ever.


End file.
